Bite the Rose, Lick the Gun
by HappySlasher
Summary: Wanted to try a western story and I know I have no business starting anything else but the idea came to mind.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah i have no business strating a new story but I was watvhing a western that inspired the idea.

Disclaimer: I own nobody except...wait no nobody.

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::BRLG::::::::::::::::::::

"What can I get ya, stranger?" the young bartender asked in a lighthearted voice. It was a common interrogative that Slick Back Punk had become more accustomed to than he cared to admit and he replied the way he always chose.

"Soda pop on the rocks, Kid."

Attending to the man, Josh Mathews had to have been far more understanding to the whims of a customer than a bar keep usually was. Then again when most of your customers are outlaws you would be. Everyone had a deep dark secret and atleast two pistols to bury the truth. Josh probably knew what was best for him and made sure he didn't end up a secret; he was too young to be six feet under.

Here, as he stared at the most infamous anti-hero that side of the west, he catered to the outlaw gunslinger. "Slick Back, sir?"

Simply a look to respond.

"We ain't got no more fizz. Would you be wanting something else?" He hoped the man wasn't thirsty for blood.

An answer, "I reckon you got a tall drink of water, ain't ya?"

"Comin right up, sir." Josh nodded profusely. He quickly cleaned a glass and sat it down, reaching for a perspiring pitcher and pouring the liquid. His eyes fixed themselves on the bandaged hand that reached for the cup and the pierced lips that pursed for a drink. Instant satisfaction and a smile. "That water to your liking, sir?"

"A tad better than my liking but I'll settle, kid." The outlaw sat his glass on the counter and turned to the closed curtains occupying the stage. "When's the show starting?"

Josh perked up at the little piece of conversation. "That's what you come here for?"

"Nah, I want to leave 'fore it starts."

The answer was a bit unexpected but the young bartender checked his watch, "It's 'sposed to be on any minute now."

The man nodded and stood from his stool. "Great well I'll see ya around."

"Wait! Don't go yet, we have a fine performance next!" Mathews pleaded. He was more desperate for decent, less intimidating than usual company than actually selling the show. "Our showgirls are world renown so atleast stay for that. Come. Sit. Have another drink."

After moments of silent eye persuasion the man took his stool. "This better be good, kid."

And the curtains opened with a ragtime show-tune accompanying.

Many lovely women flooded the scene doing all the latest dance moves and twirling about but one in particular caught Slick Back's attention when she came in to view. Her teen like innocence made her stand out amongst the matured women as she whirled around happily in her huge black and red dress. They met gazes only momentarily before the curtain was back down and she was gone. Josh couldn't help but notice the scene.

"Her name is Anna Joe Lee but they call her AJ. She's a looker. "

Slick Back then adverted his interest to his water. "No kidding."

"But don't take too long a gander; she's taken." And disappointment took it's toll in a look from the gunslinger. Josh however, knew that was to happen. "Ole Daniel Bryan on the piano; that's his women on and off again. Don't let his appearance fool you none either. He's got one heck of a trigger finger." the man blabbed.

He knew. Punk had his run in with Bryan through out previous years and none of what the barkeep had mentioned was remotely exaggerated. In fact the only thing that he may have forgotten was Daniel's overexcitable anger.

The outlaw grimaced at not only the information but the fact that he saw AJ taking reprimanding words from Daniel. She couldn't possibly have done something so terrible that warranted all the yelling she was receiving- no woman could- and her face told that he really broke the taut heartstrings she held. Her face told the story as well as her fleeing feet.

"You ain't got no right to treat her like that," A young raven-blonde haired girl complained.

"She shouldn't have spilled that drink on my coat," Punk overheard the piano man.

The outlaw rolled his eyes. What a petty excuse to yell. He mowed it over for a minute as he nibbled his lip ring. "Hey Kid," He called out and claimed Josh's attention, "How do you get backstage?"

He walked up the directed stairs towards the back and looked around past the many beautiful women to try and find his target. After a well pointed out path he saw her sitting in front of her dressing mirror with the same girl who was defending her fixing her hair. He soon approached her.

"I'm telling you, AJ He's not worth all that. Don't you know what you could do to him? He's a wanted man and he's only using you as a cover up and somewhere to lay his head." The girl defended but the sadness in the crying eyes didn't seem to fade and she didn't speak. Her friend sighed and hugged her.

Slick Back cleared his throat causing the girls to both jump.

"Oh sir! You darn near scared me to death!" The raven-blonde cried and held her chest, pushing stray two-toned strands behind her ear as well.

"Didn't mean to startle you, none."

She waved her hand dismissively, "No please don't worry about it. I'm Kaitlyn." The hand was offered.

"Punk," he accepted.

Suddenly Kaitlyn got a glow in her eyes and shook his hand vigorously. "Oh my gosh, you mean Slick Back Punk? You're like the most wanted outlaw in the west! That is so awesome!"

"Um... Thanks?" He uneasily laughed. "Can I Uh..." he motioned towards AJ and the girl got the point.

Kaitlyn moved to let him through. "Sure, sure. Maybe you can get to her. Well, stay ahead of the law!" She called back before walking away.

Punk held his thumb up to her before turning to the broken girl who had not taken her eyes from the mirror in front of her. He took of his hat as he approached her even more. "Hi I'm Punk," he mumbled and she turned to look at him. He waved quickly and moved the hand to the back of his head. "So I'm not really good at this, and I reckon it's none of my business, but I know Daniel and what your friend said to you is probably true. He's a rotten a guy- Any guy who yells at a girl in that manner is rotten if'n you ask me. So don't let him get you down, and, if you have to, leave him." He finished strong but he was disheveled a bit when AJ didn't move. She hadn't opened her mouth or stopped looking up at him. He even doubted she blinked. "I'm just going to go...now." He put his hat back atop his head and tipped it, escaping from backstage to run into Josh carrying a tray of water.

"Well that was awkward," Josh whispered to the man.

"You have no idea and that's why I mind my own business." Punk shook his head and paid his tab. He walked out the back door where his horse was tied up and jumped on. With one final gaze to the bar, he rallied his horse and took off- raring to head home.

Sheriff Cena watched as the hairy Daniel Bryan screeched at the more or less innocent girl before him. There was some pity but AJ was more than meets the eye; she wasn't just some damsel in distress and so he didn't bother with her. His hands were already tied as it was. Escaped convict Bazooka Big Show was running ramped through the town and John had promised not to allow himself to rest until the man was stopped. That however was getting very tiresome seeing as how his partner Deputy Orton was out on some soul searching- getting back to his Indian roots. If only he had did the same.

He stood to his feet with his spurs spinning wildly and made his way to the door. As he made his way to his horse, another figure stood outside. "I bet you think you can take Show out by yourself, don't cha?"

"Jumping Chris Jericho, is it?" John immediately recognized the voice and stared out into the pitch black night. "I know I can take him down alone. I've done that before. The problem is with keeping him down."

"Quite tip-toeing around here, sheriff." The shadowy figure grinned and moved in closer, pulling his gun out and firing into the night only to hit a barrel of wine. "You're gonna need a guy like me, a guy like Flaming Kane, a guy like Motor-mouth Miz; you're gonna need our help and against you're better judgement..." The man walked over and took a sip from the runny barrel. "…you're gonna take it." He tipped his hat with a canary-eating smirk and saddled up, taking off into the sand dunes.

Sheriff Cena knew Chris was right and he wouldn't accept it but when the day came he'd have to. Show was unstoppable.

"I ain't gonna wait much longer, Vick, I tell ya!" Dolph pulled his hair in a fit. Too long this day had been coming and he was all too prepared. Even though he was young he had paid his dues to establish himself as a qualified gold miner.

The word had spread that there was gold spotted in his neck of the woods so scavengers were flying in from all over the area but the trip to the gold mines was hectic; up in the mountains. Very few would make it.

Dolph glanced over to the woman packing his bags and the tall blonde male getting the carriage ready. He had to thank Vickie for joining up with him and leading him to gold but as for Jack he didn't know why be hadn't been dumped. Their last time at attempting to reach for gold was foiled by- in Dolph's opinion- Swagger himself.

That wasn't going to happen this time. He had a little something for Swagger on this trip and finally the man would be off the scene.

Leaving him with the girl and the gold he so rightfully deserved.


	2. Chapter 2

:::::::::::::BRLG::::::::::::::::

The bed creaked like always when Punk rose. It was stiff, made of nothing but old cloths stacked on hay and, to slightly cushion his head, a feather pillow. Inexpensive and…thrifty to say the least. He figured if he was only going to stay there but so many hours out the day why make it something to get attached to?

Familiarity showed it's hand as the sun hit his eyes through the planks boarding the window and as the sound of the wind shook the shabby shack. What caught his attention however was the unfamiliar smell that grazed his nose. He smelt food which was unwelcome by a man who lived alone. He wondered on the scene for a moment before he grabbed his gun and stalked to the kitchen. He stayed on the wall. Just like any other time he had to think about how this would play out. If they had a gun he needed to sneak up from behind quietly. If they didn't he still needed to be quiet but he didn't have to get as close.

Deciding he was safer with his first plan, Slick Back counted to three and turned the corner. What he saw not only confound him but made him easily lower his pistol.

There in his kitchen stood the girl from yesterday; AJ. While she looked the same her attire, demeanor more over, was quite different. No longer was there the blank stare wrapped in a magnificent dress; instead an intense smile accompanied by a button down blouse, skirt, and thick boots with spurs. He even saw two pistols on either of her sides. Less frill and more grit.

She just warmly smiled and took the food off the stove, presenting it on a plate before the outlaw. "I reckoned you'd be hungry waking up this early."

Slick Back didn't know why he just went along with it but he took the plate. After all, he was a man that usually didn't eat- almost unwilling to fight for his food. That was energy that could've been burned honing his skills. Slowly he ate, never taking his eyes of the young woman and he finished very quickly. Clearing his throat, he asked. "Mind getting me some water?"

AJ seemed far too pleased with how Punk smoothed over her presence in his home. Immediately she reached behind her by the sink. "You know, you're awful lucky. Not even some of the towns folk have running water in their house."

"What are you doing here?" He couldn't help prodding the question. "How'd you even get here?"

The smile she wore turned serious instantly and she shrugged. "I followed you on horse back when you left." She fiddled with her own hands as she explained more. "Look, Punk…I ain't never had no man stand up for me like that and yesterday…yesterday you said the sweetest things i have ever heard. Sooo," Once again AJ was perked up and standing to her feet. "I have decided I want you to be my husband!"

"What?" Punk's chocolate brown eyes nearly popped out of his head when her declaration was made. He choked on his drink and had to beat his chest to clear his airway.

"Oh yes, and I plan on us being married 'fore the seasons change but until then I figured I'd be your trusty cowgirl." Her hands clapped for joy and she knelt down beside the sitting outlaw. "I'm leaving this town with you, Punk. Whether it be on your horse or mine, I'm leaving this town and getting far, far, away."

Slick Back wanted to deny the girl coming along. He wanted to tell her go back to the salon where a face like hers belonged. He wanted to but the determination in her face told him she wasn't leaving any time soon. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine, then you better sattle up. This is my last time here for a while." Slick Back stood to his feet with a smile and placed his hat on AJ's head. "I guess I kinda dig outlaw women any how."

***

As early as the rooster had crowed, Cena was leaving to track Bozooka. He would've been out of town already but he felt like be needed something, a blessing over him since his partner was unavailable. In accordance with that need, he visited the church.

The place was always rather immaculate with it's spacious interior and stained-glass windows on the exterior. Many a time he saw it as a place of rest, comfort, and overall solace. He also noted how neatly arranged every set of books were in the pews, only confirming how much the church reflected it's man in charge.

"What are you doing here?" He heard a man's voice calling to him from a corner of the room.

"So you're actually IN a church Eagle-eye?" Cena smiled at the idea not knowing when the man had got right behind him or if he had his usual gun pointed towards him. "Don't tell me ole Eagle-eye Edge wants ta be a preacher-man."

Edge smirked and whacked John over the back of the head with a bible. "What I do is my priority but to answer you, no. I ain't gave up my ways quite yet especially not to relax with Shawn, I ain't." He walked infront of John now, clearly giving him view of his long trench coat and matching hat. When he pulled off the hat, John was even more surprised to see his cohort didn't have his long blonde mane, cutting it in lue of his much more tame new cut.

"Guess I can't call you goody locks anymore, huh?" The comment was filled with humor but he was a tad disappointed. "Anyway, you aint done seen Father Michaels around, did you?"

He watched expectantly but Edge just shook his head. "Sorry, sheriff. I aint seen hide nor hair of that man. Not since he made that deal with the devil. Why? You looking for something? Maybe I could be of assistance."

"A blessing. Gonna track down Show." Cena cut his eyes. "He's becoming a big problem and as sheriff it's up to me to stop him."

Edge simply laughed. "Those town people can't stand you and, heck, half of 'em don't even respect you- but then again, that's just like you. Always helping everyone. Well here, he took a sip from his canteen and sprinkled a little on his hand. Walking up to John, he drew a water cross over the younger's forehead. His fingers stayed there as he spoke low. "May you have help on your mission, sheriff. Now who comes to help you, only heaven can tell." Edge deviously smirks before leaving in his snarky way.

***

The air was dense as the morning sun added it's humidity with the sweltering heat. Dolph hadn't know how long they'd been traveling in their old wagon since they headed for the mountains last night but the horses were in dire need of a rest.

It seemed the only person who wasn't and wouldn't be for sometime was Swagger. He swore the man was in his prime, strong as an ox even.

No matter how Jack felt, Vickie still stopped them for a light break and a nice mid morning meal.

"Vick, these biscuits sure is good." Dolph thanked between spooning more and more of the gumbo on his saucer from the pot over the fire. "And you out did yourself on this stew."

Vickie just laughed at the flattery, making Dolph himself smile.

"Ha ha, you keep up an appetite like that and you'll be big as me," Swagger laughed and slapped his companions back, nearly causing him to choke on his food. Dolph was none too pleased by that but he blew it off.

"Yeah I reckon so… so Vick, which way is we headed?"

"The trail right up here will lead us to-" but she was interrupted by Dolph snatching up his gun and firing in the bushes behind them. "What's going on?" She began to scream but by that time, Jack was already over in the area, pulling two identical young men from the brush by their throats. "What is this?"

"Spies," Dolph smoothly answered her. Be then turned his attention to the men, recognizing them from somewhere. Then he got it. "If it isn't the Uso Brothers. What are you guys sneaking around for? You weren't trying to use us and figure out where our gold is, were ya?"

The two young men looked fearful shook their heads in unison.

"Are you sure because that's what it looked like.  
Like a couple of rats," He cocked his pistols and aimed at the men. "I hate a rat." And just as be was raring to pull the trigger, Jack called to him.

"Wait!"

"Gotdanggit!" Dolph immediately pointed the gun away as not to accidentally fire. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of ending these two?"

"I mean why waste our time on them. They have equipment and we always have room for more. Let's just take their stuff so they can't even follow us."

"If I kill them they sure can't follow neither!"

"But we don't need to waste energy!" Jack argued and just commenced tying up the brothers. "Now let's just find their stuff and go."

Dolph couldn't believe the man had the audacity to order him around but he wasn't in the mood for arguing. "Alright, fine, whatever." He rolled his eyes. He was getting really tired of Swagger.


	3. Chapter 3

:::::::::::::::::::::::::BRLG:::::::::::::::::::::::

It was really amazing how much land there was in the wide open west. Amazing but beautiful. Punk assessed his next course as he momentarily stopped his horse. East of the praise...no there were officers just waiting for him after his last visit. He could've went straight on north...no, nothing up that way but desert and coyotes for miles. Westward? Yeah, he'd never been in that direction. "Alright," he spoke to his riding mate, "We're headed just west of the prairie. Judging from the direction of the train tracks, there's gotta be a town back that way." Slick Back turned to his side and furrowed his brow when he realized no one was there. Where did AJ go?

"Yoohoo!" He heard calling to him and when he looked out before him, he saw the girl was already started on her way to the trail; ahead of Punk on which way to go. "Aint ya tryna get there 'fore sundown? Move yer boots!"

Slick Back stared for a moment then mounted his horse with determination. The smirk on his face couldn't help but be plastered there and again they were off. They had a long ways to go.

However, they weren't alone.

***

The sheriff sat at the crossroads between the train tracks for quite some time, inquiring about the moist sand. For as hot as it was out there, it was no reason for the sand to be any kinds of moist. "I got me a gut feelin' Show been through here." He spoke aloud to himself. Usually he would've been talking to Randy but his partner was away.

It seemed like his party was about to be crashed when be heard galloping his way but as he turned around he saw it was the blonde outlaw from town. "You following me or something?" Cena scoffed and began to mount his horse.

Jericho smirked like only he could and slowed his horse. "Woah there, sheriff." the name was sarcastically stressed. "You're gut feeling was right. Townsfolk spotted Bazooka not too far from here. Follow this here train track west and we could get more information."

"I don't need your help." John sighed and finishing jumping on his steed.

The action only caused Chris to laugh. "You can say that Cena but you ain't got it in ya ta have a mind like a criminal. Your deputy knew how to think like an outlaw cuz he was an outlaw. Without him, you'll be wondering for days. You need me." The blonde shrugged and tipped his hat. "Besides, a good friend of mine said he met you at a church recently and he requested I keep an eye on ya. An eagle eye."

John just rolled his eyes and took off on his horse. He could hear hoofs behind him and he knew Chris was following. It be hard to shake him now. Mental note: Wring Edge's neck when he next saw him.

***

Another 2 miles and they'd be in the mountains. Dolph was certain. It wouldn't take long either. Yes just a little longer.

He daydreamed of his life after he'd find the gold. A nice home came to mind with himself on a porch, overseeing his praise. Then when the summer sun beat down it's hottest, Vickie would come outside in her bikini top and daisy duke denim; a tall pitcher of ice cold lemonade in her hands.

"And so I said, ' You may as well shot that fella too!'" Ugh. It would follow that Dolph was pulled from his daydream by the man who wasn't in it. From his place guiding the horses, he turned back to see Jack inside the carriage yucking it up with Vickie. Those big teeth and matched with that obnoxiously loud laugh, ticked Ziggler off to no end.

He could only formulate the millions of ways he'd get rid of the man. Suddenly he was startled by a hand dropping on his shoulder. He turned to meet the stupid grin. "What?"

"Listen Dolphy," Not even Vickie called him that! Why was he so annoying?! Ziggler cut his eyes to Swagger. "We oughta head to a town for some more supplies. Those Uso twins ain't had enough to shake a stick at!"

Contemplating shooting Jack right there, Dolph grumbled and searched out the area. Yeah they were only miles from the mountains but Swagger was right. They didn't have much to work with. He looked around. "There's a town west 'a here. We'll head up that way."

Jack laughed again and patted his back. "That's the spirit Dolphy!" and he retreated back in the covered wagon. Oh he only wished they'd get to those mountains sooner.


End file.
